


bloodsteam

by Cubeee



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 一段拉灯





	bloodsteam

“我觉得，这个是属于你的。”露易丝它放在达米安手心，银亮的金属链子一点一点堆叠起来，温度却是暖的，似乎有谁一直将它握在手中，放在心口。克里斯的名牌——达米安再熟悉不过了，他总是把它挂在胸口处，即使全身赤裸也从不摘下。达米安从不承认自己竟嫉妒一块牌子，直到有天克里斯睡着后他翻过名牌，竟在背面看到一行手工镌刻的达米安·韦恩。他那天夜晚完全睡不着，从克里斯怀里滚到床边，过一会儿又滚回来，直到被不胜其扰的克里斯关在怀里。

 

“干嘛啊，大半夜的……”哨兵埋怨的口气中带着淡淡的起床气。

 

“你的名牌。”达米安嘴角的笑容怎么也抑制不住，“这么离不开我啊，闷骚。”

 

克里斯将得意的男友紧紧压向自己。“如果有一天我死了，起码他们会知道将我带回给你。”

 

达米安愣住了，他从克里斯柔和的精神场域中感知到对方并未真正醒来，这一切更接近于梦中的呓语。达米安之前总以为自己才是成熟的那个，然而这一晚他头一次清醒地意识到，一直以来打算好、安排好一切的都是克里斯，自己只是凭着热血和急智横冲直撞，而过去站在队首的乖乖男孩则跟在身后毫无怨言地承担着一切后果。他没有作为塔领袖的父亲和哥哥，克拉克是首席哨兵但仍旧是服从命令的军人，可他没有对达米安说过“不”。

 

……好吧，也许是说过的，只有一次，他们结合的那一晚。那是他们第三次提交结合申请失败，达米安早就不抱希望，而克里斯已经准备好起草下一个申请，这次他打算附带上训练营精神鉴定的报告，证明自己足够稳定可以应付与向导身处异地的困难。达米安没有阻拦克里斯，甚至没有一句嘲笑，他暗自把克里斯宿舍里抑制结合热的向导素偷偷换成生理盐水，他有一个大胆的计划，而克里斯绝对不会同意。

距离毕业他们回到自己的塔还有一周，各项测试结束之后课程也宣告完结，自由的新晋哨兵向导们剩下的一周时间都忙于各种手续，空闲下来就三五成群约着去海边。训练营所在的岛上没有任何商业设施，烟和酒精自转化之后就与他们无缘了，这群孩子们对着月亮嚎歌就都算是种娱乐。某个夜晚，达米安在克里斯宿舍埋伏好，门刚一打开克里斯就发现了他的男友，但还是很贴心地被对方推倒在床。就在他们身体相贴时才发现不对劲——达米安身体散发着高热，热度顺着皮肤上细密的汗沁进皮肤，像燃烧的汽油将他也一并点燃。

“达米安你……达米……？”克里斯手足无措地平躺在床，达米安坐在他大腿上，有力的双腿紧紧夹着，手胡乱地撩开克里斯上衣。

“和我绑定！”向导命令道。这可能是训练营里第一个试图强奸哨兵的向导了。与此相对的是克里斯良家妇女一样惊恐的眼神和紧紧拽着自己裤腰带的手。一个小帐篷正缓缓从他胯间支起，结合热同样把他的大脑放在欲火上烤，然而他就是瞪大眼睛死不松手。

“不不不，达米安你冷静点……”

达米安简直要气笑了，原本应当是强势一方的哨兵此刻就像个即将失去贞洁的小姑娘，去他妈的传统。

“你到底想不想跟我在一起！”达米安恶狠狠地说，同时往克里斯两腿间拍了一巴掌。克里斯五官一下拧在一起。

“想啊，但是……申请……嘶……”克里斯话还没说完，达米安就掏出了匕首，克里斯一时不知道自己疯狂的男朋友究竟是想划开裤子还是阉了他。

“别挣扎，马上就能结束。”达米安得意地笑着，“你的向导素全被我扔啦，没人能来救你。”

克里斯痛苦地闭上眼，毫不费力地将达米安掀翻在床同时制住达米安握匕首的手。“我才是哨兵，达米安，刚才你说的一般都是哨兵的台词。”

“多谢提醒，beloved.”达米安笑得狡黠，同时放出一波黏腻的精神诱导，其他向导见到克里斯时会假装不经意悄悄释放用于勾引的那种，只不过更直白更热情，然而没用，就像对待其他人一样，克里斯的屏障坚决且密不透风地将他挡在外面。达米安完全有理由怀疑克里斯作为哨兵某方面八成不健全。

被克里斯体力压制，精神又无法攻破，达米安彻底没招了。他无力地放松自己，连骂人都没力气。体内无法纾解的高热比起颓丧感简直不算什么，因结合热失去控制的一般都是哨兵，对达米安这样内心强大的向导而言它就和发低烧差不多。

“你个白痴，蠢货，智障。”达米安侧过头，脸颊微红，眼神发亮，“他们永远也不会批准的。”

“不试试怎么知道？”克里斯问，声音低沉得不正常，似乎也在极力忍耐，但达米安知道自己不会成功，尽管克里斯坚持底线的样子他也爱得要命，“再说了，即使不结合，我也只爱你一个。”

那不一样。达米安想说。我和你见一次面得有多难呀，万一你回大都会塔以后有一个契合度百分之九十以上的温柔美艳小向导每天黏在你身边，用她邪恶的精神触角侵入你单纯愚蠢的心灵，一点点蚕食侵占我的地盘最后找到时机借着结合热将你一举抢走，我他妈要怎么办。

他八成是嘟囔出声了，要么克里斯根本就是个向导——笼罩在他身上的哨兵忽然沉默了，眼神如春水一样微微漾起波纹。最后，一只手轻抬起达米安下巴，克里斯伏下身在那脆弱的脖颈上留下一个牙印，浅红色的痕迹有着微笑的弧度。

“这不是你现在干的事吗？”

“是啊。”达米安梗着脖子，大言不惭。克里斯嘴唇烫的燎人。

达米安试探着走进克里斯的精神，屏障不见了，行星围着他自行绕转。低下头，属于自己的雪山图景正一点点浮上，两个世界开始了缓慢的融合。

“你……？”吃惊的变成了达米安。

“绑定吧。”克里斯淡淡地说，“我突然想到，如果有一天你遇上一个死缠烂打的哨兵，还像我一样又帅又强，我也没办法。先把你栓柱确实比较保险。”

达米安无法分辨克里斯话语里调侃的程度有多少，他无法思考任何事，夜幕上的星空忽然开始拖起长长的尾巴一同坠落，一场宏大的流星雨像针线缝合着两个精神世界的边缘，达米安第一次呼吸到凛冽冰雪与金属燃烧混合的气味。从此之后他的天空再也不是一片死气沉沉的背景，所有星星都有了意义，他回过头，赤裸如同新生婴儿的克里斯缓缓降落到雪地上，停留在他……不，他们的精神世界里。他感受到克里斯的不安和焦灼，就好像它们原本就源自自己脑海，而压倒一切的是想要永远在一起的愿望和如星空一样深邃的爱。

万千星辰同时闪烁出璀璨的光，山峦和雪地将盛大星光尽数散射，而在这一切的中心，克里斯和达米安的身体与心灵缠绕在一起，达成了永久的链接。

第二天早上醒来时，达米安迷迷糊糊中感受到来自自家哨兵源源不断的情绪波动，再没什么屏障能把他们隔开，他们的精神彼此共通。达米安没有睁眼，而是往克里斯身旁挤了挤，低声咕哝了句“安静”，所有窃窃私语般的思绪都停止了，克里斯吻了他指尖，自昨晚以来第无数次地说：“我爱你。”

达米安也第无数次地回答：“我也爱你，傻逼。”

**Author's Note:**

> 回lof吧


End file.
